deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Postapocfan1999/Season 1 Ep 3 Rick Grimes vs Max Rockatansky
Rick Grimes, the small town cop who woke up from a coma only to find himself in the middle of an apocalypse VS Mad Max, the former Main Force Patrol officer who quit and set off to explore the wasteland WHO IS DEADLIEST? Today, the police force of the apocalypse face off in a showdown to the death! No rules, no mercy, and only one can be crowned, the Deadliest Warrior! Rick Grimes Short history After being driven out of Atlanta and Hershel's farm, Rick's group found the prison. When The Governor finds out, he declares war on Rick. After losing his wife, he was broken inside. Can Rick kill Max with... "Mad" Max Rockatansky A former Main Force Patrol officer, he quit after some time. After losing his wife and son to biker gangs, he left to travel the wasteland. After years of wandering, he found Bartertown where he was forced into the thunderdome. But can Max counter Rick Grimes with... X-factors Notes *Battle will take place in downtown Atlanta *One vs one *Battle ends Thursday August 8th 3:00 P.M CST *Both warriors have limited ammunition to prevent the higher capacity guns to have an advantage *If there is a tie, the voting will be extended to the next day. If there still is a tie, then both warriors win *Also read my other battle Adam Jensen vs Iron Man (MCU) plus I finished writing the battle for Joel vs Bill Voting *Must include Edges and X-factors. Proper grammer and stuff are not enforced (please do make it understandable though) *NO ANONS ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT *Happy voting! Battle Max walked down the abandoned streets of downtown Atlanta. Then suddenly, he heard a gunshot and he immedeatly crouched behind a car. Rick, who has a couple yards away, had just fired at him with his M4 thinking he was zombie. Max got his rifle out and began looking for Rick's location. "I I I'm sorry sir, thought you were one of those things!" Rick shouted as he slowly raised his hand up. Max pondered for a bit, "Screw you." He spotted Rick and fired his M1. He ducked and the bullet hit air. Rick blindly fired his rifle at Max and wasted the magazine. After Max heard that Rick's gun ran dry, he ran to the other side of the street and entered an abandonded department store (the same one in TWD TV show). Rick followed him and had his shotgun out. Max suddenly fired both of his shotgun rounds at Rick, albeit blindly, and the pellets hit Rick in the leg. "AHHHH" He screamed. Rick then fired two shotgun rounds and then found out that his gun jammed. Max took out his Mauser and his Revlover and began looking for Rick around the store. He followed a trail of blood outside the department store where Rick waited behind an overturned van. Rick saw Max and fired his Glock which jammed after just one round. The bullet hit Max in the arm and he dropped his Model 28. Max shot his mauser and a few bullets hit Rick in the shoulder which caused him to drop his Python. Max used his remaining rounds to continue firing at Rick which made him jump off the van. Max ran of of bullets and pulled out his hunting knife to finish off Rick. Rick saw this and unsheathed the Gator Machete. Rick struck first as he swung the Machete, nea Max then grabbed Rick's machete arm and stabbed Rick in the stomach. He then pushed Rick to the ground and began to punch his face until Rick eventually succumbed to all of the trauma. Max stood up and pulled the knife out of Rick. "I guess I'm worse than those things sir." He said as he walked away from Rick's body. Expert opinion Max won because he had more experience than Rick even though Rick packed some pretty good weaponry compared to Max. Category:Blog posts